


Lost Peace

by Rainsong



Category: Free Realms (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsong/pseuds/Rainsong
Summary: [2019-01-09] I've recently been struck by a worry that a forum I used to post fanworks on is going to disappear, so I've decided to archive what I can.ORIGINAL SUMMARYThe story you are about to be told is not one of happiness, although it may seem that way at first. This story takes place in the land of Sacred Grove, during the reign of Queen Valerian. This story will tell how a group of young humans and pixies found their destiny: saving their home. It will not be a pleasant journey. Many problems will occur. If you are not in the mood for adventure, I suggest you go to a different story. You have been warned.





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on Free Realms Insider on July 14th, 2010, at 3:26 pm, when I was 12 years old. I have archived the original thread (with comments) here: [[1]](https://web.archive.org/web/20190109171411/http://www.freerealmsinsider.com/forum/creative-writing-44/lost-peace-free-realms-story-rain-wolfheart-22996/) [[2]](https://web.archive.org/web/20190109171518/http://www.freerealmsinsider.com/forum/creative-writing-44/lost-peace-free-realms-story-rain-wolfheart-22996/index2.html) [[3]](https://web.archive.org/web/20190109171607/http://www.freerealmsinsider.com/forum/creative-writing-44/lost-peace-free-realms-story-rain-wolfheart-22996/index3.html)
> 
> Rain and Alix were my characters.  
> Amanda was Amanda Precioussaber's character.  
> Sophie was Ella Sparkleflower's character.  
> I'm unfortunately not sure who the other characters were. They may have been original, or belonged to other forum members.

As I walked through the Sanctuary, I had an odd feeling that something exciting was going to happen, but I didn't know what it would be. As I spotted the perfect corner for my stand, a guard came and grabbed me by the wrist. Struggling, I tried to pull away. But his grip was strong. He pulled me through Pixiewood, up a hill, across the lake and to the palace doors. The two guards on duty pulled open the tall wooden doors and the one who had grabbed me pulled me inside. He trained me along up the ramp, passing more guards. At the top stood two guards, a bearded pixie, a dainty pixie and the queen. Queen Valerian, in a fluffy pink dress embroidered with gold. Ick. I hated pink, fluffy, frou-frou-y dresses. The guard dropped me, hard, on the carpet and went to take his place on the ramp. The queen smiled warmly at me as I stood up, brushing dust off my clothes.

"Welcome, Rain." said the queen, still smiling.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"My guards have been watching you for quite some time. Do you know why I brought you here?"

"No, not really." I said, blushing.

"I am recruiting a group of elite fighters to do many tasks for me. Would you join as a brawler?" she asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

"Uh... Yes?" I said stupidly, not knowing what would soon happen.

"Wonderful. The others are in Shrouded Glade. Fizzy, send her there." said the queen to a wizard. The wizard raised his wand. I gasped as a blue mist surrounded me, and then all went black. Almost as soon as it happened, it was over. I was at the Shrouded Glade warpstone. The wizard and the queen were gone. Suddenly, I heard murmurs behind me.

"Is she another one?" said a female voice.

"Not sure... Want to ask?" said a boy.

"Are you crazy? What if she's a spy?" said a different boy. I spun around, and saw a strange sight: two pixies and two humans, all huddled together and shivering.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. The human boy stood up, his hand out. I shook it nervously and looked down.

"Who sent you here?" said the pixie girl.

"A wizard... He was working for the queen." I recalled. The human girl gasped.

"Oh no! Not another!" she cried.

"Why? What is it?" I asked. The pixie boy looked at me sadly.

"The queen has been possessed." he whispered.


	2. Alix

The strange girl gasped. Sighing, I got up to explain.

"On the queen's last trip to Merry Vale, her and her guards were attacked by shamblers. When they escaped, the queen was acting differently. Now her guards have been possessed as well. When the druids were exiled, it was because most said that same thing happened to them. Banished to Shrouded Glade, they practice magic here, hoping that someone will come to save them. When the queen finds someone who looks powerful, she banishes them here so we can stay contained with the druids. But they are not possessed; the guards are. I'm Alix, and this is Jake, Allie and Shadow. Who are you?" I asked. The girl, shocked, stared at us.

"R-Rain..." she said in a whisper. Shadow got up and looked around.

"Well, that's the fifth. What are we gonna do? One more and we get a free dosage of pain!" he joked. None of us laughed. Allie smiled at Rain.

"Welcome to the gang. Come on, we'll show you around. A lot has changed since the queen was possessed. For one, all the entrances are blocked by a magical barrier. You can come in, but you'll never get out. But we have a plan. There's this weak barrier at the North end. A few druids have been able to get through, but got lost on the other side. We plan to try and get out. It's our only hope." she explained. Rain nodded slightly. I could tell she was overwhelmed by all this. We led her to our hut. I pushed open the door and flicked on the light. There were maps pinned to the celing, TVs with security camera footage all along the far wall, and two bunkbeds in the front corners. There were also four desks and a weapon cabinet. Just in case. Rain gasped and almost fell over. Allie caught her and led her in. I plopped down in my desk chair and spun around a couple times. Jake sunk down onto his bed, and Shadow pulled out his sword from the cabinet. He started poking a practice dummy with it. Allie explained everything to Rain. Bored, I started typing away at a computer on my desk. We had gathered information from a druid who had managed to get through the barrier. He hadn't returned yet, but his tracker was still moving. He was alive. I noted that he was aproaching Snowhill now. That was good; Snowhill was safe from the queen's evil minions. For now. I flipped down the top and decided to grab an atlas of the world. It was enchanted to show every little person or pixie there was. I turned to the Sanctuary page, then pulled the tab that showed the palace. A map of the palace opened up. I could see the queen speaking with a guard, and a shady figure running out. Was that... No, it couldn't be. He was lost! I followed the figure, and saw the worst: it was the druid who had escaped, yes, but the guards were on his tail!


	3. Amanda / Allie

## Amanda

I sighed. I sighed a lot, in fact. I was lost in the woods, with only the shadows as friends. I sensed that I was near Shrouded Glade, because I could see faint light rising over the mountain. I soon spotted a tunnel. The night was crawling in, and my heart started to pound excitedly. My eyes quickly flashed red, then settled back to black. I entered the tunnel wanting to run. But I took my time, waiting for night to come fully. At the end of the tunnel, I was sure this was Shrouded Glade. The walls were painted with green symbols and vines, and glowing lights rested on either side of the tunnel. I saw dark figures flying around a vast courtyard, tending to plants and sending blasts of energy to the lights to make them brighter. I dashed into the shadow of a tree and watched as two girls walked towards the academy. I decided to follow them.

## Allie

I led Rain towards the academy to introduce her to the headmaster. There, she could learn basic magic so we can all escape together. I had felt a shiver run down my spine. Somehow, it seemed that there was somebody following us. But, each time I looked over my shoulder I only saw druids tending to the plants and lights.

## Amanda

I followed the girls until they reached a small hut near the academy. The blonde one knocked three times on the door, then waited. A dark-skinned druid opened the door and let them in. I couldn't keep watching; all the blinds in the windows were closed and the door was too thick to eavesdrop. I let it go and went to explore. I jumped across a few stones in the river behind the hut and found myself on a tongue of land with water on one side and a huge cliff on the other. I noticed that there was something buried under a shrub. Curious, I started to dig and soon found a very old book. Some pages were torn or too dirty to read, but I could read the title. In peeling gold letters it read "The Forbidden Spells of Magic". I sat down and started leaafing through. It showed dozens of hexing, destroying and changing spells that seemed too horrible, even for me. Then, I came upon one at the back. Certain words had been cut out, but I could read the following:

Darkness Spell

Considered the worst of the Forbidden Spells, the Darkness Spell makes it's victim become a ______. These creatures will have pale skin, dark hair and can transform at will into either their true forms or their ______. To execute this spell, you must...

That was it. The next part had been torn out. I stared at the images: one was a boy with black hair and pale skin, the other a demon with fiery red eyes. It looked like... Me. When I changed. But somehow, it didn't. I only changed when I was angry or upset. I put the book in my bag and crossed back over the river.


	4. Sophie

I watched from the top of the cliff as the other girl crossed the stream. I climbed down and followed her, but not as quietly as she had followed the other girls. She turned around, clutching her bag.

"Who's there?" she asked. I took a step forward.

"My name's Sophie. Who are you?" I asked.

"Why should I tell  _you_?" she asked. I gulped. Her eyes flashed red for a moment, then returned to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _To be continued..._
> 
> [2019-01-09] Whoops.


End file.
